


Hide away

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Gai are on the way home from a mission when they take a quick pit stop.





	Hide away

Kakashi could taste the dirt underneath him, his mask doing little to protect his mouth from the unpleasant flavour as his pants were tugged down over his hips.

There was still blood on his hands, but the bodies were long gone, left behind in a hurry when they heard the approach of more enemies. He couldn't remember how long they had been running, how long it took to get over the border. 

He had stopped keeping track when Gai had appeared by his side and forced him to put an arm around his shoulders. He always seemed to know when Kakashi was tired.

It had been a long time though, he knew that much. Him and gai has been looking back over their shoulders for hours, making sure they weren't being followed. Ensuring they weren't leading anyone towards their home. 

It was a relief when they finally found recognizable territory. When they finally saw their home around them. 

A hand came down into his hair, tugging at the silver strands as he parted his legs. He had wanted this for hours, ever since the adrenaline from battle hard worn off. 

He needed gai. He needed anything to take his mind off of the blood. To make him forget what he had been forced to do to protect his friend. 

He knew they had to be quick, they always had to be when they were out in the open like this. The bushes and trees would only keep them covered for so long.

"Gah…" he screwed his eyes shut when a finger slipped past tight muscle. It was cool and wet, much wetter than it should be. "Si...since when do you carry lube?" He gasped when Gai hooked his finger inside of him, stretching the tight muscles slowly. 

"Since last time." That was a fair enough answer. The last mission had been rough, and the sex afterwards had left them both sore. It had been very awkward explaining why he didn't want to sit down when they were delivering the report to the hokage, and embarrassing when the older man seemed to understand the moment that Gai's face had gone bright red when Kakashi mentioned being sore. 

"More…" he arched his back, trying to get Gai to stretch him faster. He didn't need this gentleness, gai could be gentle in the privacy of their apartments. "Gai, fuck…" he pressed his forehead into the ground when a second finger started to press into his hole, forcing the muscle to stretch even further.

It had been so long, too long. He missed feeling Gai inside of him, stretching him and fucking him. He hated having to wait for weeks or sometimes even months to have any time with the other man. Why did they always put them on different missions? Why did they always separate them? 

He pressed back against the fingers, wanting nothing more than to have as much of gai inside of him as possible. If he had the time he'd probably beg for more fingers, whimper and beg as Gai took his time stretching him and kiss him. 

No, he always had time for kisses.

"Stop." He reached back and shoved his boyfriends hands away, whimpering as the fingers left his hole even though it was exactly what he wanted.

"Do you not want…" gai stopped mid sentence when Kakashi managed to pull himself out of the dirt, turning around in his spot and pulling his mask down. He pressed himself forward, crashing their lips together in a hot needy kiss as Gai's hands came down on his hips.

They never did this in public. They never took the time to kiss or enjoy themselves, but he needed it. He needed as much of Gai as he could have.

He groaned when those strong fingers returned to their previous job, sliding back into his hole with ease and continuing to stretch him. 

One hand moved up from his hip, burying itself back into his hair and giving the silver strands a tug. Kakashi gasped, his erection grinding against the front of Gai's shirt the other man's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. 

How did he still want more?

His hands fumbled downwards, tugging on the green spandex until he finally ripped the elastic fabric and reached in to wrap a hand around Gai's erection. He didn't care that he'd have to explain the random hole near gai's crotch later. Maybe he'd be lucky and manage to get them to their apartment without being seen. 

He didn't hold out any hope for actually succeding considering the defences that the village had, but he could try his best to run into guards that wouldn't ask any stupid questions.

Gai gasped against his mouth when he managed to wrangle the cock free from its spandex prison. Kakashi Wasn't known for being impatient. For ripping Gai's clothes when he was more than proficient enough in getting the spandex outfit off so that he didn't need to ruin it for a quick fuck. 

He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes locking onto Gai's as he started to move his hand. The fingers inside him stilled, doing little more than keeping him open as he started to stroke his hand down the other man's shaft before pulling back up. He swipped a finger over the slit, spreading the pre-cum along the tip of gai's cock as he focused on his task.

"K...kakashi…" Gai's head dropped to his shoulder when he continued to jerk him, his fingers slowly starting to move again in small circles as he thrust up into the warm hand.

Kakashi turned his head to the side, pressing a tender kiss to the side of Gai's head. He was ready, he was more than ready.

His hand left the soft skin of Gai's cock, the only skin free from scars and blisters. The only part of gai that never had to endure the damage done to the rest of his body from endless training and battle. 

Gai seemed to understand what Kakashi wanted, his hand moving down from messy silver hair to take hold of his cock as kakashi moved onto his knees. He waited for gai to position himself before starting to sink down on that beautiful cock. The stretch burned more than usual, he knew it would. They didn't have time for the prep that gai usually liked the give him. For the body worship and tender love.

They could have that later, in the safety of their own bed.

"Fuck" he gasped, his fingers twisting into the green fabric of Gai's shirt as he sank down further, ignoring the slight burn and focusing on the warm build up inside the pit of his stomach. 

The hand returned to his hair as soon as gai was seated deep enough inside of Kakashi that he no longer had to worry about guiding his cock. His fingers brushed the silver strands back, a tender reminder that this was not how they worked. They this was only a taste of who they were together.

Kakashi knew what Gai wanted to say. The words that had to be held back when they were out in the open. 

He also knew the question gai wanted to ask. 

"Go." That was all the permission gai needed. Kakashi's back hit the ground, his legs instinctively wrapping around the other man's waist as gai slambed one hand down into the ground beside his head.

It was ecstasy when he finally started to move. When his cock drove in a little deeper, a little harder. 

They didn't have much time before someone found them. 

Kakashi tilted his head back and brought brought a hand up to his mouth, biting down into the hard bitter bloody leather of his glove as Gai started to fuck him. It was good, so good. He loved the stretch and the fullness. He never wanted it to end. 

"Ka...ka...shi…" Gai's voice was ragged, his breath hot against the silver haired jonin's neck as he sped up his thrusts. He was close, he always came so quickly when they did this in public, as if he was turned on by the entire idea.

Kakashi wouldn't put it past him. He did always want attention, and this was one hell of a way to get it.

He gave Gai a gentle nudge with his foot, his eyes rolling back when a hand came down between them and wrapped itself around his cock. 

He couldn't say anything, not with a mouth full of leather glove and blood. All he could do was groan, deep in his throat, as Gai pulled him over the edge and forced him to cum on his uniform. 

"Fuck…" he forced himself to looked down, watching as Gai screwed his eyes shut, his hips stuttering against kakashi's body as he emptied himself inside of him.

A much better option than wearing either of their cum, lucky bastard. 

It took a little effort to remove his glove from his mouth, the bitter taste of blood sticking around a little longer than he would have liked. It didn't matter though.

All that mattered was the moment that Gai collapsed into his arms, his body as heavy as ever as kakashi wrapped his arms around him.

They didn't have time, they never did, but kakashi could give him just a few moments to collect himself.

Especially if it meant he got to hold the only good thing in his life for just a little longer. 


End file.
